Superman vs Wolverine
by savagesuperman
Summary: Through the eyes and mind of Billy Batson
1. Default Chapter

From the pages of Billy Batson Journal  
  
It was just like yesterday, I remember now I remember how it happen...  
  
Aug 13, 2052  
  
Earth  
  
I remember all the talk about an explosion and bright lights in the upper mountain region. It was the talk of the town, I was in the café having a soda and reading a comic book. When a man ran into the café yelling some gibberish about aliens. "A huge man with red eyes that shot beams out of them" he said. I quickly close my comic and ran up to him and ask him "What did you see out there?" "Get away kid, you would not believe me if I told you "he said in a rude way. I felt like saying the WORD and knocking him into the wall, but that would expose who I was so I didn't say anything but just listened. The man was describing the event that took place. He was on the farm and it was the middle of the day and the sky started to turn red and he saw a weird looking ship or small planet coming closer to the mountains, he got into his truck and follow it. The odd-looking ship landed into the side of the mountain and crashed. The man heard a big explosion and saw half the mountain distergrate into pieces. After the smoke cleared a being ten times the size of a normal man was standing at the crash site. "He was huge!" Said the man; he had gray color skin and glowing red eyes. I quickly got into my truck And drove away, looking in my rear-view window I saw him shoot red beams out of his eyes at the ground.  
  
Back at the Café, I ran outside the description of the man was familiar to me. I ran into the alley behind the hardware store next door. I ducked down behind a dumpster and said the spoken word" Shazam" that turn me from a boy to a god. They call me Captain Marvel, but I prefer the name Shazam, with the strength of Hercules, the power of Zeus and the speed of Mercury. I flew in the sky and landed near the crash sit. What I saw shocked me, I recognize the ship it was just as the man said, but I knew more about the ship, the ship came from Apokolips and the man was Darkseid and that was bad, he was a very powerful being. I flew back to my house in town and with no one around I said the chosen word" Shazam" and change back to my alter- ego and ran to my room and rested thinking of what could happen to this new world I have chosen to live on.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest region of Canada:  
  
Sniff, Sniff, "Where are you bub? My heighten senses will sniff you out, you waste of space show yourself" said Wolverine. Out of the corner of Wolverine's eyes he saw his target a 12-point buck, he can sense the buck's heart was racing and wolverine knew The buck was an easy target, but he was bored, so he charges the buck and using his animal instincts he out maneuver the buck. He stares at the beast, and with his claws he stuck the buck and killed it. Wolverine laugh at left it there on the ground. Wolverine started running and spotted his next target.  
  
Back in the city, the whole city was going through a black out the sky got bright red. On the mountain where the crash happens a strange yellow light lit up the entire city, so bright as the sun. I remember waking up in a cold sweat and looking out the window. I stood up and said the word"Shazam" and flew out of my window to the crash site. At the crash site there was a movement and then I saw him, he was big and ugly and just as I remember him. It was Darkseid and he was pushing buttons and all of a sudden light rays projected out from his ship and went into the sky. I recognized the sound, the sound of a boom tube, an one-dimensional space travel machine. It looked as he was trying to change this world, but into what? I quickly flew back to town and stopped at the power station. I stood in the middle of the power grids with my arms extended and call forth lighting from the heavens above and lit up the power station causing a chain reaction to light up the town, seeing the town back to normal in the distance I flew back home. On the way home I notice the buildings did not looked the same, the big building with the two radio antennas was gone in replace with a building called "The Daily Planet". I woke up from my short nap to turn on the news, the news people were talking about bizarre incidences that had happen to the city and there were people missing too, a lot of them. A reporter by the name of Clark Kent was talking about a bolt of light hitting the building, and then they were here" It's as the whole building moved itself here." Said Clark Kent. I knew Darkseid was behind it, but what was he up to. At the radio station the next day before school I turned on the TV and there was that reporter again Clark Kent and he was saying there were more strange things occurring. I walked outside the station and there was a swarm of people around a tall man dressed in red and blue waving the American flag around. "People of this world, I was sent here to protect you from these strange things happening on this planet, my name is SUPERMAN". He stood there with a smile on his face and a big applauds from the crowd started around him. I overheard some people telling him about the crash site. After the people talked to Superman, he flew into the sky and was gone. 


	2. Superman vs Wolverine section 2

Part 2  
  
In the meantime, back in the Canada's forests Wolverine is attacking another defenseless  
  
Creature, just before he stabs the buck, a bright light from out of the sky makes him  
  
Vanish. Then wolverine appears in a bar where once his claws where intended for a buck they impale a helpless innocent victim instead. The blood sprayed on the booth around him and people were running and screaming. Wolverine turns and is attacked with two chairs that hit his back. The chairs had no effect on him, I watched from a corner of the bar, the two men with nice suits made him angry, the two men tried to grabbed him seeing the chairs had no effect, but with amazing agility Wolverine ducked and stuck both them in the chest with his claws. Another guy saw his two friends go down grabs a machine gun that was hidden under the table. He started shooting everything and anything in his sights, I could tell the gun was too powerful for him to handle. Wolverine ducked and rolled dodging bullet after bullet ten rolled and leaped at the man. Wolverine took two to the chest, and cried in pain, but the man with the gun breathe his last breath and fell to the ground. Wolverine ran out the front doors in confusion looking around at his surroundings with his claws out, people ran in panic from him. In the distant a man flying hears the cries for help with his super hearing and fly's towards the town.  
  
Wolverine runs into an empty alley and rests. His regeneration ability makes him feel like new. "What happen? Where am I, I was in the forest and now I am here it doesn't make any sense" Said wolverine in a low tone. Superman lands and talks to the scare folks and asked them what had happen, and after he hears everything he uses his x-ray vision to see a man ducking behind a dumpster in the alley. Superman flys off into the sky, and lands in the alley where the man called wolverine waits. 


	3. Superman vs Wolverine section 3

Part 3  
  
Sniff, Sniff who is you bub? The name is Wolverine and I am not in the mood for a city tour. "Is that so! You did some bad things today, and I am here to protect this people from vile creatures like you" "I am the city protector, I am Superman!" said Superman Yea right Superman, huh you look like a clean cut choir boy!" said Wolverine. After the words were exchanged the battle began. Wolverine advanced towards superman and superman uses his super breath to blow the dumpster into Wolverine carrying them both out into the street. Wolverine got up and flex his claws snick, snick and cut the dumpster in half and once again advances towards Superman. They both first stare at each other, then wolverine attacks and misses, with super-human speed superman avoided the strikes. Superman throws a right punch that lands on the jaw of wolverine; you could hear his teeth crack wolverine flew back into a building four blocks away. Superman yelled, "Clear the area!" the crowd leaves and runs for cover. Superman flew to the building and stops at the hole where wolverine went through. Wolverine jumped out of the hole and attacked Superman. Wolverine claws were just clanging each time he hit the man of steel. Superman used his heat vision, and wolverine skin was burning. Wolverine looked up at Superman and smiled like the burning of his skin had no effect on him. Wolverine tried to strike Superman and missed again; Superman retaliated with a punch that slammed Wolverine body through two buildings this time. I could not believe the power of this Superman, he was a real site to see in a way I was jealous. I got back in my hiding place and watched the battle continue. 


	4. Superman vs Wolverine section 4

Part 4  
Superman flew at his top speed into the second building and the fight  
Went on for hours finally I heard a crash and saw Wolverine flying again  
in the air. He looked really battle-scared this time. I ran to follow the  
fight  
I saw Wolverine get back to his feet and with a animal growl he leaped  
and attacked Superman. The attacks had no effect on Superman, and then I  
saw Wolverine's claws shatter hitting the man of steel's chest. Superman  
looked down at Wolverine and hit him so hard he flew through six buildings  
and landed in the river. Superman flew to the docks and looked into the  
river, and then he dove into the water. After some time Superman came out  
of the water, shaking his head in grief and sorrow then he flew in the sky.  
I ran back to my house and took my journal that I have been writing in and  
hid the book so no one but me will find it. The rest is history, oh what  
happen to Darkseid I took care of him and I fix the interchanging worlds  
thing, by putting back how things used to be. I will never forget the best  
fight ever Wolverine vs Superman, although I knew who was going to win  
anyway.  
THE END 


End file.
